Parce que chacun fête la Saint-Valentin comme il ve-hem-peut !
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Eh bien, voici des petits Drabbles sur divers couples pendant la Saint-Valentin ! Tendresse et pointe d'humour au rendez-vous ;)
1. Chez Kise

**Hey ! Je reviens donc avec des Drabbles sur KnB pour la Saint-Valentin !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

* * *

 **Chez Kise**

\- Kurokocchiiiiii~ !, gémit presque le blondinet, alors qu'il accourait vers le jeune homme.

Il se jeta -en toute délicatesse, ou pas- sur le bleuté, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules, son visage perdu dans la nuque fraîche. Les yeux céruléens s'ouvrirent de surprise face à l'agression, mais ses mains gantées partirent tout de même caresser le dos musclé de Kise.

Lorsque le blond s'écarta enfin de lui, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue glacée, ses mains ébouriffant tendrement la chevelure bleue.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas… , piailla-t-il.

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il était venu ! Jamis il n'aurait pu abandonner son ami aujourd'hui…

Il ferma la porte et retira son manteau alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par le mannequin surexcité. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le canapé et entraîna son ami à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses mains caressèrent amoureusement les joues pâles alors que leurs yeux se rivaient sans se lâcher une seconde.

Tetsuya se mordilla la lèvre et se décida enfin à se pencher en avant, capturant les lèvres roses du blond. Un sourire orna ces mêmes lèvres, qui se firent plus entreprenantes. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils avaient le souffle court, les lèvres humides et écarlates, les yeux luisants de contentement.

Kuroko caressa la joue de son petit-ami du bout du nez, tirant un frisson à l'épiderme du blond face à tant de tendresse.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ?  
\- Je devais retourner chez moi avant de venir…

Le jeune homme se tortilla, mal à l'aise, ses joues rosissant. Il passa une main dans son dos et prit le baluchon posé au pied du canapé. Il en tira un petit paquet jaune.

\- B-bonne Saint-Valentin…

Kise couina d'émerveillement, et s'empressa d'ouvrir le cadeau.

Il eu un incroyable sourire en découvrant, dans le petit écrin, deux places pour le prochain match de basket national ainsi qu'une toute nouvelle boucle pour son oreille.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent blottis tous les deux devant un film plain de guimauve -choix de Ryouta- que le blond se décida à donner son présent à son ami. Calé entre ses cuisses opalines, son dos contre son torse finement musclé, il tendit nerveusement son cadeau en arrière, les yeux encore posés sur l'écran et il écouta le papier se déchirer.

Il eu tout le loisir d'entendre la respiration de son petit-ami se couper puis un sourire béat transforma son visage lorsqu'un doux remerciement au creux de son oreille fut suivit par un délicat baiser dans sa nuque.

Il se retourna et prit le bleuté dans ses bras, ses doigts chatouillant les flancs délicats, extirpant des éclats de rire à Kuroko alors que quelques larmes d'hilarité ornaient le coin de ses yeux.

C'est avec un amour infini que Ryouta embrassa une nouvelle fois Tetsuya.


	2. Chez Midorima

**Chez Midorima**

Lové contre le dos de Takao, dans la position de la petite cuillère, il soupira de plaisir. Le corps plus petit s'adaptait parfaitement au sien.

Cependant, alors que le brun se recroquevillait légèrement, Midorima passa une main sur son front, dans ses cheveux et attira l'arrière du crâne à la chevelure foncée contre sa clavicule. Il fourragea son nez dans les doux cheveux, appréciant leur parfum frais et propre.

Son autre main partit enlacer celle, molle, de son amant, qui dormait profondément. Midorima replongea dans le sommeil en quelques minutes.

Lorsque Takao se réveilla, il était fermement pressé contre le torse de son petit-ami, leurs jambes entremêlées, le visage du vert dans son cou, leurs torses solidement collés. Il sourit malicieusement, puis écarta juste assez son visage pour pouvoir observer calmement la bouille endormie.

Il laissa sa main dégager quelques mèches puis caresser la joue roses.

Il se recolla contre le corps chaud, puis se hissa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres puissent caresser la joue de l'endormi. Il la butina, du coin des lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, dont il aspira le lobe et le mordilla ;

\- Mon Shin-chaaaaan~ !

Il gloussa lorsque les mains brûlantes passèrent sous son maillot, agrippant sa taille. Il le repoussa sur le dos, le chevauchant , ses cuisses pressant fermement les flancs de Shintoaro. Les doigts pour une fois libres de tout bandage de Midorima effleurèrent son fessier, puis remontèrent sur ses hanches et dans une longue caresse sensuelle et possessive, il agrippa la nuque pour prendre les lèvres roses entre les siennes.

Takao grogna de bien être, allongé sur son amant. Il posa sa joue contre son torse, son oreille délicieusement pressée contre son cœur, qui battait régulièrement, et qu'il finit par embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Il entreprit de dévorer les muscles offerts, ainsi que la peau douce de son ventre plat.

Le jeune homme sous lui frissonnait, haletait, son corps s'arquait, en demande de plus d'attention, de plus d'amour.

Les joues cramoisies, il osait plonger son regard loin dans celui de son amant, ce qui était assez rare pour le noter, preuve de l'intensité de son envie, de son abandon.

Un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres, Takao s'empressa de descendre plus bas, Shintaro se laissant retomber sur les oreilles, inspirant une grande goulée d'air.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il en manquerait par la suite.

Seigneur… il se souviendrait de cette Saint-Valentin.


	3. Chez Mukkun

**Chez Mukkun**

Elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, elle sautillait, s'étirait, s'agitait.

Elle gonfla les joues, souffla, lança un regard noir à l'objet qu'elle voulait et retenta sa chance.

Mais encore une fois, ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle râla, pesta, grogna. Mais ça n'aidait en rien.

Elle essaya de nouveau et sursauta faiblement en sentant un corps immense se presser contre elle, alors qu'une main saisissait ce qui était hors de portée pour la sienne.

La main géante lui donna le sachet de riz alors que la seconde main appartenant au jeune homme derrière elle caressait ses cheveux roses sur toute la longueur et qu'un doux baiser fut déposé sur sa joue.

Cette même joue devint de la même couleur de ses cheveux, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient en un parfait « O ».

Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami, qui la souleva facilement pour la poser sur le plan de travail. Il se glissa entre les douces cuisses, et savoura les bras graciles qui l'enlacèrent amoureusement.

Les lèvres gourmandes du géant violet caressèrent ensuite son front avant qu'il ne la fasse grimper sur son dos.

Il la mena vers la salle de bain tout en lui intimant de fermer les yeux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne pu que constater que la chaleur l'entourait, ainsi que l'humidité. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre, elle tricha et entrouvrit un œil.

Cependant, là où elle ne voulait pas se trahir, elle ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Atsushi grogna et croisa les bras, tout en retenant encore ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Tu as triché, bouda-t-il d'une voix enfantine.  
\- C'est beau, Mukkun.

Devant ses yeux pétillants de bonheur s'étalaient des bougies à profusion, de toutes les couleurs, dégageant des odeurs florales et sucrées, des pétales de rose et de cerisier recouvraient l'eau mousseuse du bain. Un bocal plein de chocolats en forme de cœurs était posé près de la baignoire fumante.

Elle posa ses pieds au sol et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle se dévêtit -sous les yeux écarquillés de gêne et les joues roses de Murasakibara- et plongea dans l'eau.

Tout en détournant le regard, elle proposa -pour ne pas dire ordonner- au jeune homme de la rejoindre.

C'est profondément troublé et incertain qu'il accepta, se coulant dans le dos de la jeune fille, les longs cheveux roses chatouillant son torse.

Il retint son souffle lorsque les hanches délicates de sa petite-amie se pressèrent contre son bassin.

Avec une douceur que très peu de personnes lui connaissaient, il dégagea les cheveux sur une épaule et déposa une multitude de baisers contre la gorge fine.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et se pelotonna contre elle, bercé par la chaleur et la douceur.


	4. Chez Kagami

**Chez Kagami**

Kagami souffla, ennuyé au possible.

Son portable bipa, signalant l'arrivée d'un message, qu'il s'empressa de lire ; un sourire joyeux prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Viens au terrain, on se fait un one-one. »

Il se releva du canapé, courra jusqu'à la salle de bain et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, mit du déodorant ainsi que du parfum avant d'enfiler un débardeur.

Il courut jusqu'au terrain, cinq rues plus loin.

Un sourire resplendissant barra son visage en apercevant les cheveux foncés déjà occupés à jouer sur le terrain.

Il s'empressa de le rejoindre, et un sourire complice fut échangé ainsi qu'une accolade qui dura quelques secondes de trop.

D'un mouvement souple, il prit la balle des mains de son ami et s'élança sur le terrain, avant de marquer rapidement.

Lorsqu'il récupéra le ballon, le corps tiède se pressa contre son dos, tentant vainement de récupérer la main.

Ainsi, ils jouèrent deux longues heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner, en ce quatorze février.

Tout en chahutant, ils se dirigèrent vers le MagiBurger, qui était décoré de cœurs suspendus un peu partout., leur tirant un soupir d'agacement.

Une fois les commandes faites et assis autour d'une petite table, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que leurs jambes s'entrecroisèrent, s'effleurant à peine.

Ils rigolèrent, plaisantèrent, passèrent une des meilleurs soirées de leur vie.

Leurs yeux pétillaient, se lâchant à peine, plongés avec adoration dans ceux de l'autre.

Ils s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute, pour personne. Cependant, ils semblaient bien incapables de s'en rendre compte.

Mais le plus important était qu'ils avaient passé la Saint Valentin avec l'élu de leur cœur.

Cette journée se clôtura même bien mieux que ce qu'ils avaient chacun secrètement espéré ; Himuro dormit chez Kagami, tout contre lui.


	5. Chez Akashi

**Chez Akashi**

« L'Empereur » donna son manteau au serveur, ne déniant pas lui couler le moindre regard alors qu'un second serveur lui tirait la chaise afin qu'il s'installe. On lui offrit un verre de vin, qu'il ne goûta pas tout de suite.

Il patienta quelques secondes puis regarda sa montre, les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

Bon, d'accord, il était en avance donc son rendez-vous n'était pas en retard. Mais il détestait attendre ! Pourquoi l'autre se faisait-il ainsi désirer ?! Il savait pourtant qu'il venait toujours bien trop en avance.

Il attendit encore un peu puis la silhouette tant attendue se profila ; les cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le cou, les sourcils épais, les yeux entre le gris et le vert.

Il était splendide, comme toujours, ainsi vêtu d'un costume noir et vert ajusté à sa musculature.

Un sourire plein de malice orna ses lèvres pleines lorsque son regard froid se posa sur sa personne.

Akashi se leva, pressa sa main intimement et se réinstalla, en face du nouvel arrivant.

Leur repas fut rapidement servi, et ils mangèrent en discutant posément, Hanamiya taquinant parfois son ami.

D'ailleurs, il se mit à frotter doucement son pied contre la jambe du rouge, remontant son pied dénué de chaussure entre les cuisses légèrement ouvertes de son amant.

Si l'héritier gardait un visage imperturbable, Makoto sentait parfaitement ses muscles se tendre, tout comme une autre partie de son anatomie.

Au bout d'une heure de ce traitement qui titillait les nerfs de Seijuro, ce dernier descendit sa main sous la table et agrippa la cheville incriminée, ses ongles griffant sensuellement l'épiderme.

Un sourire grivois transforma le visage malicieux du brun.

\- Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de continuer cela ultérieurement, non ?  
\- Hum… je m'amuse délicieusement bien, personnellement.

Étrangement, cependant, ils se dépêchèrent de finir le repas et la voiture d'Akashi fut devant la porte avant même qu'ils ne soient sortis, le chauffeur prêt à leur ouvrir la porte.

Hanamiya reçut un regard assassin du plus jeune lorsqu'il tenta de glisser sa main aux longs doigts dans le pantalon de l'aristocrate.

Une fois dans le vaste manoir des Akashi, les deux jeunes garçons allèrent impatiemment dans la chambre du rouge, puis ne se lâchèrent pas de la nuit, intimement liés.


	6. Chez Aomine

**Chez Aomine**

Aomine boudait.

Vraiment.

Les bras croisés, la lèvre inférieure ressortie, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir.

Voilà. Il était tout seul ! Tous les autres faisaient des petits trucs avec leur « âme sœur » et lui, éternel célibataire, ne pouvait donc pas les voir.

À moins de tenir la foutue chandelle. Et ça, non. Pas moyen.

Ainsi, il boudait.

Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe cependant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il sortit du réfrigérateur un énorme pot de glace au caramel et d'un placard un pot de Nutela. Retournant, dans le salon, il alluma la télé et zappa de chaîne en chaîne. Il soupira et se renfrogna de nouveau. Que des histoires d'amour, encore et toujours ! Même les dessins-animés étaient basés sur la Saint-valentin. Youpi ! Quel programme en perspective.

Blasé, il brancha Netflix, une série bien crash devant les yeux.

Bien. Que demander de mieux.

Après tout, la Saint-Valentin était un jour comme les autres, sauf pour les emmerdeurs de couple !

Lui avait toujours sa main droite, c'était le plus important, comme il put le constater le soir-même.


End file.
